


Birthdays

by DaddyStark



Series: Tony and Nat [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Black Widow (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyStark/pseuds/DaddyStark
Summary: It's been happening for awhile since they've been dating and Natasha really wanted to know. Why does her baby Tony lock himself in and everyone out on his birthday? It was driving her nuts and she is going to get to the bottom of it. Written in Tasha's POV. I still suck at these. XD.))





	Birthdays

_It was becoming more and more apparant everytime she saw it. Every single time it was his birthday he would lock himself in the workshop and let nobody in and he would stay there until the day ended. Like he was scared or worried about something happening if he didn't. He never spoke on the day and the next day he would come out looking more exhausted than usual. She had made a promise to never sleep when he wasn't but it was really damn impressive how Tony could stay awake with no problem. Liked Jesus Christ, he should win a medal for how long he can last wihout any sleep. She made it the first few days but then started being whoozy. Tony being the concerned lover he wass told her she didn't need to stay awake because of him and that he'd be fine. She would've argued but she passed out in his arms. She knrw Tony was smirking as she lightly snored in his embrace but that didn't bother her one bit. Not one bit._

 

 _But it was weird though everytime it was one of their birthdays especially hers, he would go all out and get them basically the best birthday every year. Even if 'some people' didn't appreciate it! Natasha knew that her baby was stressed and she made sure to pay extra attention to him so he wouldn't do anything irrational or harsh. Tony never really liked himself, hell downright hated himself but he always put that bullshit away for the rest of his team and her. He would always wear a smile for them but not for himself. Natasha was always concerned and would always make sure to ask Rhodey and Pepper on how to make him feel a bit better. Natasha knew that she needed to help him and fast! She loves him and wants the best for him. He does almost everything and anything around here for them and he needed to be appreciated. She was honestly disappointed in herself and the team for not confronting Tony about the whole ordeal. Mostly herself because when they became a thing, she swore to always protect him and make him happy. Now to make sure she keeps it. [Flashback] (Tony and Natasha were holding each other's hands as they danced after their kiss. "Tony...I want you to know...That I will always be here to love, protect, and make you happy. I promise on my life." Natasha promised as she laid her head against his shoulder. Tony smiled and laughed as he danced with her. "I can't ask you of that Tasha-" "Except I'm not asking. I'm offering because I want to, need to, and will. Understand?" Tony only smiled and spoke. "Of course. I'll try to do the same." "I don't need protection honey or you to make me happy. Just for you to love me, I can do the others greatly by myself and you just being here I'll always be happy." "You could probably make me love you too." Tony teased as Natasha laughed and they continued to dance happily for the rest of the beautiful evening.)_

 

 _It was the day before Tony's birthday and Tony was out doing some errands for the team. Natasha made her way to the living room where everyone was just hanging out. She stood infront of them waiting before putting a hand to her mouth and coughing. "Ahem. Hello everyone, we need to talk about something very important." The team looked at her attentively before Clint spoke up. "Are Tony and you finally splitting up??" He asked rather excited. Natasha looked at them with an eyebrow raised suspiciously and before she was going to speak Steve interrupted her. "Damn it! I really thought you guys would last at least until next month." "That's right Wonder Boy cough up the 50!" Clint said happily as Natasha simply glared at them all her deadly and angry demeanour irradiating off everywhere. They stopped as they looked at Natasha tensely and gulped. "...You mean to think that I would just dump Tony like I wouldn't love him anymore?.." She questioned as her eyes disappeared into dark empty holes which caused them to shiver and tingle. Clint being the dumbass that he was decided to answer. "No of course not. We just assumed you never loved Tony from the beginning." Clint said smiling. Well shit. They done fucked up. They questioned Natasha's love for Tony and now they're gonna pay the price for it. Oh they are not ready for the hellstorm that was about to come. We have a dangerous Deadly Nat Problem with a side of Death. Don't bother trying to help because no one escapes her wrath. Like seriously Nat is serious when it comes to love, it is very important to her. If you even think about doubting her when it comes to love, then you might as well bury your own grave; don't worry Tony will cover the funeral. Completely and utterly dead._

 

 _Natasha looked at them with a deadly glare before aiming at all of their bodies and shooting her Widow Blasts at them. They all immediately fell to the floor and started shooting more at them with their screams of agony being music to her ears. She then aimed for their crotches and it was basically instant death for them there. They all doubled over as she ran into the kitchen and took out 2 sub machine paintguns and readied fire at all of them. They all saw the paintguns and ignored the pain in their crotches(As Best They Could) and started running as Nat went full Rambo on all of them. Nat then went on the other side sliding over the counter and put Steve in a chokehold with her legs. Fuck. If Natasha's legs get ahold of you, then you're fucked down to hell. She stayed like that before letting go and running towards the others to beat them while Steve was on his knees gasping for air holding his neck. She slid over the table once more to the other side and took out the paintguns again and unleased multiple waves upon waves of paint wihle they tried their best to evade them. It was a few hours before they finally surrendered tired and afraid. "Ok! Ok! We surrender! We realize how we thought about yoir relationship was flawed! Very very fucking flawed!" Clint yelled out desperately. Natasha looked at all of them before asking them to come forward. She made sure her face looked all surgary and sweet to trick them and it worked perfectly. Natasha was one of the best spies there were for a reason and she has to make sure everyone knows just exassctly why. They all looked at each other discussing their options before nodding and coming forward.They all did slowly and calmed down but Natasha shot them all in the crotches again multiple times making them wail in pain on the floor once again. What? They all deserved it for being a bunch of dicks. Plus, she really couldn't help herself. She really really couldn't. Not only did she have to defend her boyfriend's honor and prove her love, it was fun watching them pay for being stupid idiots._

 

_When the pain wasn't as painful they got up and Natasha spoke. "I hope that punishment was enough for you idiots to make sure you don't ever doubt my love for My Прекрасный Гений." She said as he was defintely hers and he was going to make sure everyone knew it. They furiously shook their heads in fear and understanding to Nat's amusement and she smirked. "Good. Now I need you boys to help me out with Tony. Tony never celebrates his birthday and I want to make sure he stops this behaviour. F.R.I.D.A.Y.?" Natasha asked looking up before the AI spoke. "Yes, Ms. Romanov?" The voice asked ready to serve and Nat smiled. "Why doesn't Tony celebrate his birthday?" She asked with much curiosity. "Boss...doesn't think his birthday is important. He believes that he would be bothering and wasting all of your time." F.R.I.D.A.Y. said grimacing with sadness in her tone. Natasha was saddened by the fact that her love that he thought this way. "Alright then. We're gonna show him that we all love him and we appreciate him and that his birthday is obviously worth it. I'll tell you the plan and you're gonna follow it. GOT IT?!" Everyone stood up quickly and nooded. "Y-YES!! MA'AM!!" Natasha smirked as she nodded. "Good."_

 

 _Tony was heading towards his workshop when he was confronted with Steve blocking the door. Tony confused raised an eyebrow and eyed the super soldier before speaking. "Hey Steve. What're you doing?" "Something that needs to be done." He answered simply before throwing Tony over his back and walking to the living room as Tony hit his back. "What th-Hey! Put me down!" Tony said as he continued to be carried to Natasha's room. He was then set into a chair as there was a stage in her room and the curtains' were closed. Tony looked confused as until they pulled back to see Natasha in a beautiful black dress and her hair curledTony gaped at her beauty as he sat in the chair looking at her. There was a lot of times where he said bullshit like she's too pretty or good for him and he doesn't deserve her. She hated whenever he did that because it made it sound like he wasn't good enough but he clearly was and she was all that she ever wanted and she's going to make sure that he knows that.She walked up to the front performing a short but amazing dance before grabbing the microphone and speaking into it. "This goes out to Tony Stark. My Прекрасный Гений." Tony blushed brightly at her well everything and listened."_

 

_Natasha smiled looking down before back at her boyfriend and smiling before singing. She hated Justin Bieber as a person but she knew this song would get exactly what she wanted across to her stubborn love. "I used to believe...We were burnin' on the edge of...somethin' beautiful...Somethin' beautiful...Selling a dream...Smoke and mirrors keep us waitin' on a miracle...On a miracle...Say, go through the darkest of days...Heaven's a heartbreak away...Never let you go, never let me down...Oh, it's been a hell of a ride...Driving the edge of a knife...Never let you go, never let me down...Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah...I won't give up, nah-nah-nah...Let me love you...Let me love you...Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah...I won't give up, nah-nah-nah...Let me love you...Let me love you...Oh baby, baby...Don't fall asleep...At the wheel, we've got a million miles ahead of us...Miles ahead of us...All that we need...Is a rude awakening to know we're good enough...Know we're good enough...Say go through the darkest of days...Heaven's a heartbreak away...Never let you go, never let me down...Oh it's been a hell of a ride...Driving the edge of a knife...Never let you go, never let me down...Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah...I won't give up, nah-nah-nah...Let me love you...Let me love you...Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah...I won't give up, nah-nah-nah...Let me love you...Let me love you...Oh baby, baby...Never let you go...Never let you go...Never let you go...Never let you go...Never let you go...Never let you go...Never let you go...Never let you go...Never let you go...Never let you go (oh no no no no)...Never let you go (yeah yeah)...I'll never let you go...Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah...I won't give up, nah-nah-nah...Let me love you...Let me love you...Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah...I won't give up, nah-nah-nah...Let me love you...Let me love you~" Natasha finished greatly as she stared at her baby with tears in both of their eyes. God, she loved him so damn much, it hurt. "Antosha...You do matter and so does your birthday...Your team and I espically love you very much...Please let them and me...Love you..." She knew she got through to him when he wiped his tears away and looked at her with a broken beautiful smile and nodded. God, she loved her little baby so much and she wanted to bundle him up in a blanket and keep him safe and happy forever. What was she talking about 'want'? That's exactly what she's going to do and nobody or thing is going to stop her from protecting what's hers. Now off to celebrate her baby's birthday like they should have been doing all those other times, she smiled at him as he smiled back at her. There we go, she had otten exactly what she wanted and what he needed. She loved him so much that it hurt but it felt good that she had made him know he was wanted and important. She had won. Mission Accomplished._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Here's an IronWidow fanfiction because this ship is literally what I live and breathe. I love it and this is the best ship. You can't change my mind. Also just if you were wondering one of the presents was a bunch of dollars with Tony's face on it. ^^))


End file.
